FMAContinuing Saga
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: Something from the mothballs lol! A pretty basic FMA fic, that I wrote a really super long time ago, that is meant to directly follow the movie. It's corney, it's a bit sappy, but hey..lol it was my first try     hahaha


_Author's note:_ This was the very first piece of fan-fiction writing I had ever done and I think that..compared to my later work, it really shows my progress as a writer, since this story to me, is very lame and that I feel I have gotten better over time ^_^ well reading other fan-fiction helps a lot too hahaha!

So check it out and see for yourself ^_^

**FMA-Continuing Saga**

The trip had been a rough one, with bumpy truck rides and rolling seas but finally they had arrived ...in the United States of America.

"So where to now brother?" He said looking puzzled.

"I'm not too sure, I guess firstly we need to find a place to stay for a few days." He shrugged.

They started to make their way into the town, in search of a hotel...or something. As they made their way down the streets they looked around at the busy people and strange crumbling buildings. All around them were homeless

people and vendors trying to sell anything and everything from food to clothes and much more besides. Finally they came to a run down old inn.

The sign read 'rooms for rent'. They looked at each other sighed and went inside, dreading what they might find.

Walking through the doors they were surprised to find the interior was in far better shape than the exterior and there were fresh flowers on the front desk. Behind which stood a tall stocky man with a long beard and black rimmed glasses.

"Welcome young men to the Hotel Rosemill. how can we be of service?" He greeted them with a smile as he prepared the sign in book.

Edward stepped up to the desk. "We would like a room for two please."

The man smiled again. "Certainly. We have plenty of vacant rooms. would you please sign in?"

Edward leaned on the desk and signed the register as asked. His brother Alphonse stood beside him watching. The smell of the flowers was strong and sweet, almost too strong.

"Thank you. Here is your room key. It's up the stairs, fifth door on the left. Enjoy your stay with us." He smiled again.

"Thank you sir, c'mon Al lets go." Edward moved towards the stairs.

"Right behind you brother." Al followed Edward towards the stairs.

The brothers climbed the stairs to the first floor and headed down the hall. Upon entering the room they found it to be clean and in just as good a shape as the lobby, which still surprised them,considering the

state of the outside of the hotel. They put their cases down and dropped simultaneously onto their beds,

which were soft and comfy. They didn't speak for a while only laid there relaxing after their long and tiresome trip. The search would continue when they were rested and their energy restored, but for now all they

wanted was sleep...and lots of it.

This day was March 10th 1924. The place...Boston USA.

The Elric brothers were searching...not for a stone...but for a weapon..one that should never have been brought to this world.

Edward Elric (19 years old) Alphonse Elric (14 years old)

Edward was woken by a loud noise outside early the next morning, as traders started to set up for the day ahead. He turned over in his bed to face the opposite side of the room where his brother was sleeping still in the other bed. He thought to himself 'how can Al sleep with all that noise outside?'

He turned back to the window and looked out at the sky...dark and foreboding...a storm was coming. Al stirred in his bed slowly waking up, yawning and stretching as he opened his eyes. He turned to look towards Ed's bed and noticed he was already awake.

"Morning brother!..Did you sleep ok?" He asked as he sat up and put his feet on the floor.

"Morning Al. Yeah I slept ok...I could have done with more sleep but it got noisy outside so I gave up sleeping." Ed sat up and stretched swinging his legs off the bed.

"So where are we headed today Ed?" Said Al watching as his brother moved about the room.

"Well first we need to find some transportation, then we head inland." Ed began to get dressed after which he combed his hair and put it up in his usual ponytail.

"What about breakfast brother? Are we gonna get any before we leave?" Al asked as he to began to get dressed, finishing by combing his hair so it was flat.

"Yeah of course Al!..I'm starving!" Edward grinned at his little brother.

Once they were ready the buys headed out, paid their bill then headed for the town center looking for some kind of transport, but to no avail. Everywhere they asked either had none or wouldn't sell to them because of their age.

Edward was getting pretty mad by this point and was almost about to loose it when Al saw something. He gestured to Edward to take a look...it was a caravan of carts travelling together, all going in the same direction...inland.

The boys noticed that some of the people were gypsy's just like their friend Noah, but most were people migrating to towns and cities inland in search of a better life. They approached one of the carts and asked if they could get a ride, didn't matter how far they could take them anywhere inland would be fine. The man driving the cart said sure

but explained that the people in the back of the cart were not his family,but travellers such as themselves...a ragtag group of strangers. Edward and Alphonse looked at each other for a moment...then nodded that it was fine, they

got in the cart to find there were mostly men there..but two people caught their attention.

In the far back of the cart were two girls, pretty close to their own ages, in ragged clothing with their hair put up at the back of their heads. They looked up and noticed the boys, looking stunned.

After travel for what seemed like all day the cart came to a stop. Everyone got out to see a camp site with many other carts some from their caravan some from others. People had begun to make camp fires and set out blankets as beds. The two girls from the cart had gone off behind the cart and set up their blankets there.

The boys stayed near the cart resting on their blankets, both with sore backs from the ride and both hungry. After a few hours the sun finally set and everyone was settling for sleep except for a couple of guys who were clearly drunk and wandering about, seemingly looking for trouble. they disappeared from sight for a few moments and the boys laid down for some sleep.

Suddenly there was a scream. Edward jumped up Alphonse quickly followed they looked around for the source of the scream...then it happened again...it was coming from behind the cart. They ran to the area behind the cart and stopped in their tracks at what they saw. The three drunk guys from before were hassling the two girls they had seen in the cart, the youngest was being held by two of the guys but what shocked the boys the most was what the

older girl was doing...she was standing in a fighting stance facing the third guy, angry. The third drunk guy moves towards the girl, who swiftly knocks him off his feet with a sweeping kick to his lower legs. The guy rolls around on the floor too drunk to get up. She turns her attention to the two guys holding the younger girl, by now she is fuming as she moves towards them.

One of them swings at her, missing and receiving a sharp elbow to his back knocking him to the floor beside his friend. She approaches the last guy still holding the girl and punches him squarely in the face, causing his nose to bleed. The younger girl clings to her tightly.

"Jessy...I was so scared! I thought they were gonna hurt me!" She sobs.

"It's alright now Violet." Says Jessy hugging Violet to comfort her. "I took care of it."

Edward and Alphonse look on in amazement at what just occurred. Not even noticing that the three drunks are back on their feet. Suddenly Ed notices they are up and have knives, and are heading for the girls!

Violet sees them and screams. " JESSY!"

Jessy turns in time to see them coming and realises she has no time to react, she fears the worst.

A flash of cloth comes in her view, between her and the drunks.

Edward gets between the drunks and the girls disarming them with ease and laying them out cold with two swift punches and a hard kick.

" Are you two okay?" Asks Edward turning to look at them.

" Y..Yeah we are. Thank you. Who are you anyway?" Jessy asks as she notices his golden eyes.

" Oh sorry...I'm Edward, Edward Elric and that's my brother Alphonse. Nice to meet you." He smiles.

"Hello." Says Alphonse

" Oh well I'm Jessy and this is my friend Violet. We don't have anybody except each other." Jessy answers.

They all talk late into the night before sleeping, waking in the morning to continue the journey. The trip is long and they chat while they travel getting to know each other, as they do Jessy and Violet soon come to realise they are developing feelings for the guys, unbeknownst to the girls Ed and Al are developing feelings for them too.

As they chat they come to know they have three things in common...they all have no parents, they share ages and they are all searching for something...though what they have not told each other yet.

Edward can't help but notice Jessy's hair, very long and medium brown in color and her eyes the most stunning blue he has ever seen..he finds them mesmerising. Alphonse too has been noticing Violets eyes which are also blue like a clear ocean and her light brown hair that falls softly to her shoulders.

The brothers Elric have no idea that the girls have been noticing the same things about them also. Jessy is spellbound by Ed's eyes and his blonde hair, while Violet finds herself to be totally lost in Al's dreamy eyes.

Only time will tell if the brothers and the girls share their feelings with each other or if they will continue to travel together at all, only time ... will tell.

The date is April 25th...The place...Somewhere in the countryside of the USA.

Edward(19) Alphonse(14) Jessy(19) Violet(14)

Two weeks later and the caravan pulls into the first city they have come across in some time. Many of the people begin to wander of in all directions, going their separate ways in search of a better life. The Elric brothers head off looking for a hotel, the girls wander another way looking for a way to earn some money. The city is large and the four friends loose track of each other, Jessy and Violet manage to find a work house, where they are quickly put to work...doing laundry. The Elric brothers locate a hotel and rest for a while before getting something to eat.

"Brother?" Alphonse looks at Edward puzzled.

"Yeah Al? What's wrong?" He looks at his brother wondering what he's going to say.

"Do you think we'll see Violet and Jessy again?" He asks.

Edward looks down at his plate. "Hahhh...I don't know Al. I hope so...but I just don't know."

They finish their food and head back to the hotel for a good nights sleep...all the while each thinking about the girls...unable to think of anything else. They crawl into bed and quickly fall asleep, dreaming of home..dreaming of the girls. Meanwhile far across town the girls have finished their first day of work, exhausted and sore all over, they wash up for bed then climb into the one bed they have in the room laying facing each other.

"Jessy? Do you think that Alphonse likes me?" Asks a very sleepy Violet.

"I'm sure he does kiddo. I could see it on his face, he definitely likes you." She answered with a smile.

"I hope so. goodnight." She yawns then falls asleep.

"Goodnight Violet, sweet dreams kiddo." Jessy settles down and drifts off, still thinking of Ed and his incredibly handsome eyes.

Some months pass by, the friends have not seen each other for sometime, but then one day...

It's a hot day and everyone is doing as little as possible, trying to beat the heat, kids play in the river while their parents picnic on it's banks. Happy laughter can be heard all around. Jessy and Violet are among those picnicking by the river, watching the fun and frolics from beneath the shade of a large tree. They have been doing well since coming to the city. They no longer live at the work house, nor do they wear ragged clothing, life is finally good for

the girls. Although they still can't forget the Elric brothers and the feelings they have for them.

On the other side of the river, the Elric's are also taking in the atmosphere of the day and thinking of the girls they met while travelling with the caravan. They too are shaded by a tree watching the kids playing in the water and relaxing after a hectic few days of research. They are still searching for something dangerous, but are having no luck in finding it,so today they have decided to take a break. Though they have no idea just how close by the girls are.

Edward is laying down on the grass, one leg stretched out the other bent pointing his knee toward the sky, Alphonse is sitting beside him smiling at the goings on in the river.

"Hey Al..What are you looking at?" Edward asks turning his head to look at his brother.

"Ahahahaa...Just watching the kids playing. It looks fun." He laughs. Suddenly, "..uh!..No it couldn't be?..Wait..it is!" He says excitedly.

Edward sits up propping himself up on his hands. "Al?..What?"and quickly turns away blushing

"Over there!" He points to something on the other side of the river. "Look! It's Violet!"

Alphonse gets up and starts to run toward the bridge. Edward gets to his feet and hurries to follow him.

"AL! Wait up!" He calls.

The boys head over the bridge and towards two girls sitting below a large tree. The girls are unaware of their approach and continue their picnic. Violet looks up to see what is going on around them and sees a familiar face, or at least she thinks she does. She looks harder, not sure, places her hand over the top of her eyes to shade them...then squeals with delight.

"Oh my gosh! Alphonse is that really you?" She calls excitedly.

"Violet! Hi! How have you been?" He says as he runs over to sit beside her.

Jessy looks up, sees Alphonse,then looks around to see if Edward is there too. Her heart skips a beat when she sees him.

"Edward it's good to see you again. How are you?" She asks as he settles down beside her.

Edward smiles at her. "I'm good, it's great to see you. You look good." He blushes a little.

Jessy smiles back at him. She finds herself gazing into his eyes, then realises she is staring at him, she quickly turns away blushing. Edward notices this and realises for the first time that she likes him. And for the first time...his heart beats faster, simply by looking at her.

Alphonse and Violet waste no time, they know they like each other and both reach for the others hand at the same time, giggling as they touch for the first time. They spend the rest of the day together catching up, telling each other what they have been doing since they last saw each other, becoming closer as they do. The girls tell them that they now have an apartment and nice clothes, plus plenty of good food and good jobs too. But they are shocked to hear the Elric's are still living in a hotel. Jessy and Violet look at each other exchanging a nod of agreement, then invite the boys to come and stay with them, as their home has two bedrooms and the second one is not being used right now. Ed and Al are taken aback by the offer, but agree to stay,at least for a little while.

The Date September 10th...The place...Texas USA.

(Edward 19) (Alphonse 14) (Jessy 19) (Violet14)

December comes quickly for our four friends, it has been almost three months since the Elric brothers found the girls once more and moved in to their apartment. Edward and Alphonse now have good jobs and help with the bills while the girls do all the household chores, not minding it at all. Their evenings are spent by the fireside..laughing and talking late into the night.

Christmas is fast approaching and the girls are taking the boys shopping for a Christmas tree...along with all the decorations and gifts needed to make it a very special Christmas. The streets are busy with other shoppers, carollers and kids screaming in delight at all the street decorations. Violet and Alphonse are walking hand in hand looking in all the store windows giggling as they do, Jessy is walking beside Edward chatting about what to have for dinner Christmas day...without warning a man hurries past Edward knocking him sideways and off balance for a second, he falls slightly and bumps into Jessy.

"Whoa!..S-sorry Jessy..Huh?..What?" He asks as he realises she is staring directly into his eyes, he blushes bright red unsure of what to do next.

"It's nothing really..Are you okay though?" She gazes at him, unaware of anything else but him and the fact that he is so very close to her.

"Yeah I'm fine..I didn't hurt you did I Jessy?" He can't take his eyes away from hers, he just stares into them.

"No you didn't...hehe." she giggles a little, blushing herself...wishing she had the courage to kiss him.

"Oh good..I'm glad." He smiles at her thinking to himself how he loves to hear her laugh.

"Hey are you two coming or what?" Asks Violet still holding on tightly to Alphonse's hand.

"We're coming don't get mad ok ahaha." Answers Edward walking towards her and his brother.

They finally reach the tree lot and start to browse through them looking for the perfect tree at the right price. The girls begin to get excited surrounded by all the beautiful trees, then start to argue about which one to buy. Edward and Alphonse try to diffuse the argument by picking a completely different tree...but it fails.

"I say this one!" Yells Violet, looking very angry.

"Well I think this one! It's bigger and fuller but at the same price!" Yells Jessy also very angry.

"Girls please! Calm down, how about this tree?" Edward asks hoping they will pay attention.

"Yeah brother this is a really nice tree." Alphonse puts his opinion in also.

The girls both turn to them, angry still and in unison shout at them..."SHUT UP!"

The Elric brothers both look stunned at being yelled at by the girls they have come to love and stand there with wide eyes looking at the girls in disbelief. The girls continue to argue before settling on an altogether very different tree, they pay for it and give the address for it to be delivered to. Then they part ways for a short time to buy each others Christmas gifts, Alphonse goes with Jessy to get Violets gift and Violet takes Edward to get Jessy's, they agree to meet at the local tea room after.

Once the shopping is done they head home, shortly there after the tree arrives and they pick a place to put it, then begin to decorate it. The girls start to teach the boys Christmas carols and they sing as they decorate, making the boys smile..and fall for them even more. After dinner they sit beside the fire talking and laughing, teasing each other about the gifts they may have bought. Violet and Alphonse are sitting on the floor looking at the fire as it crackles and pops.

Alphonse turns to her gazing into her eyes.

"Violet...um..I was wondering.." He looks at her blushing just a little.

"Yes Alphonse?" She looks back at him puzzled what it is he wants to say.

Alphonse leans over towards her reaching out his hand, he touches her face drawing her a little closer. She looks stunned but lets him guide her. He softly touches his lips to hers pressing them gently in a delicate kiss. Violets eyes widen momentarily then slowly close as she drifts into the kiss, Alphonse closes his eyes too allowing himself to feel every second of this their first kiss.

Edward and Jessy look on in total amazement as Violet and Alphonse kiss right in front of them. Time seems to pass slowly as they finally part and sit there gazing at each other, at last smiling looking very happy. Meanwhile Edward is thinking he should really tell Jessy how he feels about her, at the same time she is thinking about if he ever will.

The hour becomes very late and the young couple decide to retire to bed, saying their good nights they go to their rooms and as the doors close Edward finally decides now is the time to tell Jessy what he has been keeping inside for all this time.

"Jessy?" He asks quietly.

"Yes?" she turns to look at him, seeing he has something on his mind.

"Well..I wanted to tell you something." He says blushing.

"Edward?..What is it?" She asks puzzled.

"I..I like you..as more than a friend." He looks at her, fearing what she will say.

Jessy simply smiles at him..."I was wondering when you were going to admit that."

"You were?" He looks stunned at her response.

"Well yes..you see..I really like you too Edward." She leans over and kisses his cheek.

He blushes as she does this, but before she has time to sit back down he turns his face and cups hers in his hand closing his eyes and pulling her to him..gently kissing her lips. Jessy kisses him back while putting her hand on his chest, she lets herself fall into the kiss completely. They loose all track of time and just as she thinks the kiss has finished Edward tentatively slips his tongue into her mouth. She is taken aback by this but responds the same slipping her tongue into his mouth, teasing his tongue with hers she shifts on the couch to get closer to him pressing herself against his chest. He wraps his arm around her and holds her gently. They remain like this for some time before pulling away from each other keeping their faces close their noses softly rubbing together.

"Took you long enough.." Jessy says giggling.

"Oh really..you think so do you." He replies laughing a little.

"I do..hmm..it's late we should get some rest." She gets up to go to bed.

"Yeah your right." He gets off the couch walking towards the bedroom.."Hey Jessy wait.."

"Hmm...what?" She turns to look at him and is suddenly in his arms, being kissed again.

He pulls away but continues to hold her..."Goodnight Jessy." He says smiling.

"Hmm..goodnight Edward." She replies smiling.

They go to bed..Jessy climbs into bed smiling thinking about what just occurred, while in the other room Edward is thinking the same. As the lights go out our four friends are all happy and dreaming of the evenings events.

Will Violet and Alphonse declare their love for each other?

Will Edward ever tell Jessy about his unusual traits?

How would she react?

And will the Elric brothers ever tell the girls what it is they keep searching for?

Only time will tell...

The date December 15th...The place...Texas USA.

(Edward 19) (Alphonse 14) (Jessy 19) (Violet 14)

The sun rises slowly on Christmas morning shinning a warm glow over freshly fallen snow. Our four friends are fast asleep still..until the silence is broken by the sound of a bell ringer outside.

Violet is first to wake. She stretches and yawns then realises it is Christmas day and squeals with excitement.

"Eeeeeee!..It's Christmas!..Jessy wake up!..It's here!..Christmas day!" She runs out the room heading for the living room.

Jessy wakes up with a start after Violet shook her awake. She slowly climbs out of bed and stretches, yawning big,

"Ahhh...hey Violet calm down ok...the presents aren't going anywhere." She calls to her.

Violet doesn't hear her, she is at the tree checking which gifts have her name on, squealing each time she finds one. Alphonse wakes next, after hearing a squealing sound. He turns to see his brother is still fast asleep. He laughs to himself thinking nothing could ever wake him. He slowly wanders outside to the bathroom..meeting Jessy on the way.

"Morning Alphonse. I hope she didn't wake up with her squealing?" She asks the sleepy young man before her.

"Ahh..it's ok. She gets really excited huh?" He replies yawning.

"Yes she does...ahaha..is your brother up yet?" She looks towards their room.

"No not yet. Brother can sleep through almost anything." He says heading into the bathroom.

Jessy smiles and walks towards the room, she pauses at the door wondering if she should just go inside and wake him up or knock first, she decides to knock then enter. She taps on the door three times, receives no answer and slowly peers around the door. All she can see is a large bundle on the bed all wrapped up inside the bed clothes, she smiles

and giggles a little, thinking how cute. She approaches the bed searching for his head..finds it and just looks at him for a moment, gazing at his hair covering part of his face and kind of a mess too. She gently brushes some of his hair aside leans down and kisses his cheek.

"Wake up sleepy head..it's Christmas morning." She says sweetly.

Edward slowly opens his eyes to the sight of Jessy standing there. He smiles a little then his eyes open wide when he realises she is really there, he thought he was dreaming. His face suddenly looks surprised and panicked. He wants to jump out of bed, but he fears she will see his automail arm and leg if he does, and he isn't ready for her to see that yet.

"Edward?..Hey what's wrong?" She asks..sounding worried.

"N-nothing!...Ahahahaa..why would there be anything wrong!" He replies nervously.

"Well the look on your face for one...I thought you would be happy ...with the way I woke you up?" She says looking a little hurt by his reaction.

"Oh oh I am happy about that.." He smiles at her.."It's just I wasn't expecting it ahaha."

"Well ok then." She turns to leave then stops. "Edward?..Is there something your hiding from me?" She doesn't look at him just stands there facing the door.

"No of course not..ahaha..why would you think that?" His heart pounds waiting for her reply.

"Hmm..no reason." She walks out of the room feeling as though the night before was a fluke.

Edward waits till she's gone then gets up and dressed quickly, thinking to himself...I have to tell her or I may loose her...he finishes and goes out to the kitchen. Jessy is there making morning coffee with Violet still by the tree going through the gifts. Alphonse comes into the kitchen sits at the table and yawns. Jessy is standing at the counter moving cups and the coffee pot around, she reaches for the sugar and feels someone behind her, before she has time to turn around two hands slide around her waist and onto her stomach...two strong arms are now wrapped around her. A breath of warm air floats across her neck, making her skin tingle, she smiles.

"I'm sorry about before...you just surprised me that's all. Forgive me? Please?" Says a soft yet sexy voice in her ear.

"Hmm..well that depends Edward...teehee..will you kiss me right here right now?" She says in her own soft and slightly sexy way.

He laughs a little, releases his hold a little so she can turn around...she does looking at him, Edward gently presses his lips to hers slowly increasing his hold on her pulling her very close to him. He tentatively slips his tongue into her mouth brushing it across her lips first and moans just a little bit when he feels her respond in kind. The two stand there in the kitchen against the counter kissing slowly...while Alphonse looks on in disbelief at what he is seeing. Violet enters the kitchen all excited..then freezes in place when she sees Jessy and Edward embracing. Alphonse looks over at her, she looks over at him, they exchange a look of agreement..they quietly slip away to the living room.

Alphonse and Violet sit by the tree looking through the gifts..when Alphonse decides to do something, he shifts a little closer to Violet softly placing his hand on hers. She looks up from the gifts and smiles sweetly at him, shifting herself a little closer too. The two meet in the middle and gently kiss holding each others hands and Alphonse slowly stroking her face as he kisses her. They remain locked in this sweet moment until Alphonse braves it and wraps his arm around her waist..pulling her closer still. The kiss deepens and they both blush a little...feeling the warmth of the other, getting lost in the romance of their kiss.

This moment is only broken when they hear Jessy and Edward coming into the living room. Jessy smiles at the sight of the two sitting by the tree kissing, Edward laughs a little at the scene. Alphonse and Violet simply stare at them looking a bit mad at being interrupted. Jessy and Edward take their places beside the tree also..sitting close to each other and start to give out the gifts. Everyone is thrilled with their gifts and after all the hugging and thank you's the girls go to prepare dinner. Edward and Alphonse sit in the living room talking about their plans to search for new leads to find the item they seek, trying to decide whether or not to tell the girls about it. They get called for dinner and head for the table, and are stunned to see the feast laid out on it. As they all tuck in the apartment is filled with laughter, happy voices and the snap of Christmas crackers being pulled. After dinner they decide to go for a walk in the snow.

The streets are quiet and the scene is very romantic with everything covered in a blanket of soft white snow, they reach the river which is frozen over and as Violet and Alphonse begin to make snow angels and a snow man Edward puts his arm around Jessy smiling as they watch the cute young couple frolicking in the snow together.

"This was the first Christmas Al and I have had. Thank you for making it so wonderful." Says Edward smiling at Jessy.

"Well it was wonderful to spend it with you." She replies smiling. She holds him tight laying her head on his shoulder.

Jessy turns to Edward looking into his eyes. "Edward can I ask you something?"

"Hm..what is it Jessy?" He looks into her blue eyes feeling at ease.

"Why does your left arm feel different from your right?" She says calmly scanning his eyes for some kind of clue.

"AH!...Well I.." He sighs and lowers his head, this is the moment he has been dreading.

"I'm sorry..I shouldn't have asked that." She hangs her head feeling ashamed.

"No it's fine...I had planned on telling you..I just never expected you would notice. I...I have prosthetic limbs. I lost my right arm..hargh ..and most of my left leg in an accident. I had artificial ones fitted so I could function normally." He says quietly expecting her to turn and run.

"Oh Edward..you poor thing. Do they..do they hurt?" She asks holding him closer in an attempt to comfort him.

"No only when I have to have new ones fitted..which isn't going to happen anymore...I don't have access to the person who made and fitted them for me." His face looks sad on saying this.

"Oh. So how will manage when you grow out of them? Will you just go without?" She says.

"I honestly don't know. But forget that for now Jessy ok..I just wanna enjoy being with you ok. Your not mad at me are you...or repulsed?" He looks into her eyes for some clue.

She gazes back at him with a soft look in her eyes."Hmm...does this answer your question Edward?" She gently strokes his face and pulls him near, kissing him softly.

He takes hold of her pulling her close responding to her. He feels relieved that she didn't scream or run and that he has finally told her, his secret.

Violet and Alphonse meanwhile have wandered off and are currently looking into store windows holding each other close, partly for warmth partly because they want to. Alphonse gathers his courage and leans towards her ear, he whispers softly into her ear.."I love you Violet." Violet blushes at his words but quickly turns and clings to him smiling big, looks him right in the eyes and says..."I love you too Alphonse." She completes her declaration with a kiss as her heart begins to beat faster, Alphonse's heart also beats faster as the two young lovers remain attached to each other for a long time.

Christmas day comes to an end with our four friends, who are now two couples, once again by the fireside. Violet has fallen asleep in Alphonse's arms her face snuggled into his neck while he holds her drifting off to sleep himself. Edward is sitting on the couch with Jessy leaning against him her feet up on the seat, knees bent and Edwards arms around her. They sit silently watching the fire and the younger couple cuddling, they smile at the sight. Jessy turns a little and slowly her eyes close as she drifts off to sleep feeling happy and safe in Edward's arms, he looks down for a moment to see her asleep a little of her hair in her face. He decides it's time for bed, calling to his brother he gets up, picks Jessy up in his arms and carries her to her room carefully laying her on the bed placing a blanket over her. A

moment later Alphonse comes in carrying Violet, he lays her down and covers her too, leans over and kisses her cheek saying goodnight. Edward does the same after which they retire to their own room and climb into bed. Alphonse turns to face his brother.

"Brother?" He says quietly.

"Yeah Al?" He turns to look at him.

"I told her today. I told Violet that I love her." He says with a proud smile.

"Oh yeah..what did she say Al?" Edward asks with a smirk, knowing already what the answer will be.

"She loves me too Ed. Isn't that great!" His face lights up on saying that.

"Yeah Al that is great! Hmm..now all I gotta do is tell Jessy how I truly feel." He sighs.

"You mean she doesn't know? You still haven't told her your in love with her brother?" He says.

"Nope..I haven't. I hope to..soon Al. Go to sleep ok..goodnight." He turns over and dozes.

"Goodnight brother. Tell her soon ok...she loves you..I can feel it." He drifts off.

The date December 25th 1924...The place ...Texas USA.

(Edward 19) (Alphonse 14) (Jessy 19) (Violet 14)

The sun shines brightly through the windows on the crisp early February day as Jessy wakes up. She quickly gets dressed and wakes her friend Violet..today is a very special day. The girls head out into the kitchen to begin the preparations, baking and cooking after which they place some balloons and decorations around the apartment...it's someone's birthday today and the girls are determined it is going to be a wonderful one. Once completed Jessy goes to the guys room and knocks on the door. Two muffled and sleepy voices answer and the sounds of shuffling feet can be heard as the guys get up and dressed. Violet is in the kitchen waiting for Alphonse to come in..he does and sleepily sits down at the table resting his head on his hand.

"Good morning Alphonse." She smiles at him sweetly.

"Morning Violet." He yawns as he says it.

"Aww are you still tired..here maybe this will help.* She leans over and kisses him softly.

He smiles and seems to perk up a little. "Thanx..hehehe...that does help."

"Well everything's ready...is he coming out soon Alphonse?" Asks Jessy.

"Yeah he'll be out shortly Jessy. He's still pretty tired." He replies still gazing at Violet.

A moment later Edward emerges from their room, slowly walking towards the table, he moves off course just a little to go and greet Jessy with a small kiss. His hair is down and messy, his shirt untucked and crumpled a little and he is not wearing any shoes or socks, his automail foot landing heavy on the wooden floor.

"Morning Jessy." He says yawning.

"Morning Edward..want some coffee?" She asks smiling from the kiss.

"Coffee sounds good thanx." He sits at the table scratching his head with one hand, rubbing his eyes with the other.

Jessy brings over the drinks, placing them on the table, then slowly slides her arms around Edwards shoulders gently hugging him. Alphonse and Violet are looking at each other trying not to giggle...they know what's coming next.

"So do you feel a little more awake now?" She says softly into his ear.

"Yes thank you." He replies sipping his coffee.

up and moves towards a cupboard, taking out a large box, she returns to where Edward is sitting and places it on the table in front of him. The box has a red ribbon tied around it and a tag that reads...*To Edward Happy Birthday My Darling, Love Jessy*. Edward stares at it stunned, with Alphonse and Violet looking on giggling producing wrapped gifts also, Edward is now fully awake from the shock of the gifts being placed in front of him.

"W-what's all this?" He asks still in shock.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!" All three cheer in unison.

"B-but how did you know?" He says taken aback by the cheer he was given.

"your brother told me Edward. Go ahead open them." Jessy says excitedly.

"Ok thank you." He starts to unwrap the gifts.

First he unwraps Violets gift, which he finds to be a new pocket watch engraved with his name. The next gift is from Alphonse, who knew his brother wanted a certain book he saw. The third and final gift is the largest of all and is from Jessy. Edward unwraps it opens the box to find a long black coat inside.

"Wow thank you..I actually needed a new coat, and thank you for the book Al and the watch Violet, these are all great gifts." He says smiling, clearly very happy.

After breakfast our two couples head out for a day of fun for Edward's birthday treat, taking in the zoo and other sights before heading home for the special birthday dinner that the girls made. Everyone eats till they are full and retire to the living room where Alphonse and Violet sit by the fire playing cards and laughing with each other, while Edward sits in the big comfy chair the have by the fire reading his book and Jessy sits nearby on the couch

doing a little needle point. Everyone is happy and cheerful, content with the life they have together in this apartment and in this city.

As the sun sets and the night draws in Alphonse and Violet settle down together cuddling close to help keep warm by the fire, slowly dozing off in each others arms. Jessy looks over at them and smiles thinking to herself how cute they look, her gaze shifts towards Edward who is deeply engrossed in his book and she smiles once more. The quiet is only broken when Alphonse asks his brother a question forgetting that they are not alone in their room.

"Brother..when are we going to tell them?" He asks sleepily.

Edward's face turns pale as his eyes widen. "Al?...you realise we're still in the living room with them right?" He answers looking a little panicked.

"Huh...what...WHAT!..Oh my gosh brother I forgot!" Alphonse sits bolt upright.

"Tell us what guys?" Jessy asks calmly.

"UH!..Well we um...we haven't told you something..." Says Edward flustered.

"Oh is it important?" She again asks calmly.

Edward's is stunned that she is so calm and proceeds to tell her the whole story of what they are searching for. She never yells or panics she doesn't even get mad that they waited so long to tell them, she merely asks one simple question.

"Do you still want to find it?..Or are you happy here?" She says calmly without even looking up from what she is doing.

The brothers look at each other puzzling as to how they should answer, not really sure if they truly want to keep searching for the item...after all they are very happy here and they cannot imagine leaving the girls. Alphonse looks at his brother and nods to him, to which Edward responds with a nod also, they guys have agreed without saying a word.

"No we don't...we...want to stay here..with the two of you." Says Edward quietly.

"Yeah..I don't want to leave Violet...I love her." Says Alphonse softly.

"Well ok then...I guess you two have decided...at least we know now where we go from here right?" She says looking up at last, smiling a little.

"Right..it's settled then...we won't search for it anymore." Edward says bluntly.

Alphonse decides to take Violet and put her to bed, picking her up and carrying her to her room he finds he can't open the door, he calls for a little help. Jessy comes and opens the door for him and helps to sort things out as he lays her on the bed..covering her with a blanket. He sits on the other bed looking at Violet and quickly drifts off to sleep. Jessy smiles lifts his feet off the floor and covers him up with a blanket then quietly sneaking out of the room so as not to wake either of them, she returns to the living room where Edward is still reading.

"Edward I think I may have to sleep in your room tonight...ahaha..your brother fell asleep on my bed poor thing." She says sweetly.

"Oh he did ahaha..I'll just lift him up and move him..no probs." He replies smiling.

"No no don't disturb him...as long as your fine with it..I'll just stay in his bed ok?" She says.

"I'm fine with it." He says not wanting her to know he is nervous about it.

Jessy walks over to him leans over the top of his book."Won't you please put that down just for a little while." She asks softly gazing into his eyes.

Edward smiles and puts his book down on the table taking her hand and bringing her close to sit on his lap. She does so and snuggles up close nestling her face against his as he slides his arms around her. They sit this way for a little while just looking into each others eyes, then Edward moves his head a little and gently kisses her pulling her closer to him. She wraps her arm around his shoulders and runs her fingers into his hair while placing her other hand on his chest kissing him back. Without thinking Edward places his left hand on her leg and slowly strokes it..causing her to moan a little. He pulls back from the kiss for a moment.

"I love you so much Jessy." He says softly in her ear, his voice smooth and sexy.

"Y-you do Edward?" She asks shocked.

"Yes I do...I've wanted to tell you for so long now..but I never had the courage to." He says.

"I...I've felt the same for a long time too Edward...I love you." She says sweetly into his ear.

"I'm so happy you feel the same." He says kissing her again deeper this time.

This time the kiss lasts longer only stopping when Edward slides his hand under her legs and picks her up into his arms carrying her..making his way to the bedroom. Jessy doesn't argue she just holds onto him as he takes her into the room and kicks the door closed behind them. Walking over to the bed he lays her down and gets on beside her pulling her close again and kissing her more. She blushes as he gets closer to her and moans a little as she feels his

tongue enter her mouth slowly and responds by sliding hers into his mouth causing him to moan a little too. He strokes her leg, then he moves up to her side slowly, nervously he moves his hand across her breast kissing her deeper still. She moans a little more and begins to touch his body too..feeling his chest and the muscles on his arm, moving closer to him, making him moan.

He asks her in a deep sexy voice.."Are you sure you want to do this Jessy?"

She looks into his eyes."Yes I'm sure...I'm certain...I love you and this feels right."

Slowly he begins to touch her again carefully undressing her as he does while she begins to remove his shirt. He has her almost totally undressed when she reaches for his belt undoing it and his pants, they lay there together kissing deeply undressed and caressing each other. Gently slowly he makes his move...sliding on top of her, kissing her even deeper and enters her carefully..trying not to hurt her. She gasps but doesn't feel pain and silently she feels him start to move...making love to her softly...holding her close as he moves. After a long time they lay there together cuddled up close under the covers drifting off to sleep in each others arms...dreaming of what lies ahead for them.

The date February 2nd 1925...The place...Texas U.S.A.

(Edward 20) (Alphonse 14) (Jessy 19) (Violet 14)

THE END


End file.
